Alternate ending
by Xeroxia
Summary: My ending


Alternate ending

Grandpa Joe eyed Willy Wonka nervously as the glass elevator burst through the roof.

"Can you steer this thing?" He asked, as they shook in mid-air.

"Why, no. Who needs steering anyway?" He laughed wildly. Grandpa Joe and Charlie exchanged worried looks.

"Where are all the other children?" Asked Charlie as he stared through the glass floor. "Aren't they supposed to be out here?" Willy Wonka pointed at an oompa loompa that had something clutched in his hands.

"Their right there." He answered. Charlie stared as the oompa loompa opened his hands to reveal four children shaped chocolates. "I have to admit that it was that greedy Augustus that gave me the idea, the oompa loompas suggested fudge, but that's really not very chocolatey." Charlie gasped and looked at his grandfather who nodded sadly. Those really were the children.

"What about their parents?" Asked Charlie nervously. A cloud drifting in front of the sun illuminated the chocolateer with an eerie light.

"Oh, they were very well disposed of." His cackle seemed to be answered by many oompa loompas gathered below. "And now for you my friends." He turned to Charlie who had been edging away as fast as possible. "The two of you are going to taste the finest chocolate ever made. I have four pieces: Plain, blueberry, super sour and extra crunch." Charlie sighed in relief. Gazing at the chocolates in the man's outstretched hand, he made his choice. Plain appeared to be melting, blueberry looked, well, like a blueberry, super sour looked extremely dirty and extra crunch was just tiny. He closed his eyes and selected a random one. He examined it and realised it was blueberry. His Grandad had taken extra crunch and an oompa loompa who had seemed to appear had taken super sour.

"Well, I guess that leaves plain for me." He swallowed the chocolate in a single gulp. Smiling slightly at the taste. Charlie, his Grandad and the oompa loompa followed suit.

"Hmm," Willy Wonka was ready to criticise himself. "I could have hoped for sweeter children." The oompa loompa laughed, and although they looked so similar Charlie recognised him as the one who had held the chocolate children. He glanced at his Grandad.

"Did we eat the children?" He asked astonished. His Grandad shrugged; he was staring at the chocolateer dumb-founded.

"Murderers, you ate the children?" Willy Wonka had turned on them, his face a picture of anger.

"No, we…" They protested helplessly, the oompa loompa sniggered slightly.

"Police!" Called the factory owner on a small phone that the oompa loompa had handed him. "Two of the maniacs that came to my factory have eaten the children! And the children's parents are nowhere to be found. Oh help me please, they've trapped me in my glass elevator. I'm so scared." He raised a hand to his forehead dramatically.

Charlie glanced downwards to see millions of police cars whizzing around beneath him. Nervously he tugged at his grandad's arm.

"Not now, Charlie." He said dissmisevly. His eyes too were focused on the black and white cars.

"Charlie Bucket!" Sang the oompa loompas from the floor. "He does no wrong

But us, we knew that all along,

His head is fall of plots and plans

And he hold knives in both his hands,

He sees the other children there

He doesn't know them, nor does he care,

To him there just a bunch of kids,

He closes tight, his eyelids

He's thinking hard, that is right

He will give them quite a fright,

They're chocolate before it's night,

In one hand he holds them tight,

And munches them with all his might!"

"No." Screamed Charlie, "That's not true, your lying. You made me eat them."

"He admits it, he ate them." Mr Wonka pointed at him triumphantly. A black and white helicopter was hovering just outside. A man dressed in a black uniform leaned out of the window.

"Come out with your hands up." He called. Without thinking Charlie raised his hands above his head. He noticed his Grandad doing the same thing.

"Open the door." The uniformed man called. Mr Wonka pressed a button and the door opened with a ping. The helicopter drew closer, there was a loud grating noise and the door slid open.

"Get in." The man ordered. Charlie did not dare to protest, but the jump from the elevator to the helicopter was quite nerve-racking.

"Just go!" Mr Wonka moved forward as if to push him. Grandpa Joe stuck his hand out though, just in case. Shaking, Charlie Bucket leaped from a floating glass elevator into a police helicopter.

Charlie crouched next to the long sofa inside the helicopter. As he watched his poor old Grandad stepping across the gap he saw the look on his face. Something was wrong. Charlie felt an unwanted tear slip down his face. This was supposed to have been the best day of his life. He had been so excited. And now there was just nothing. He thought of the other children: Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Mike Teavee and Violet Beuregaude, who he had, eaten himself. Had they been as excited as he had? Why would Mr Wonka do this? He asked himself over and over again. What were his motives? Charlie could not think of a single reason. But then again, the man was mad. Charlie's Grandad sat down beside him.

"Mr Wonka's hat is too big." He whispered. Charlie looked at him curiously. Sure, the man's hat was a bit to tall, but Charlie and his grandfather were in a police helicopter being taken away for a murder that they had not committed surely that does not matter.

"Charlie." This time the whisper was more urgent, "Get the hat off!" Now Charlie was utterly confused, but his Grandad had that look on his face that meant that this was really important.

Mr Wonka was stepping across onto the helicopter; the oompa loompa was following. Mr Wonka was talking cheerily to the pilot, he was acting as if Charlie's move had been completely unexpected, that suddenly the boy had gone mad and put the children in the chocolate making room, and that his Grandad had supported him. He sat on the sofa not far away from Charlie, talking quietly to the oompa loompa. Charlie spotted his chance, and lunging forwards hit the mans hat, it wobbled slightly, and Charlie thought that he could see a bottle underneath it, then Mr Wonka laughed and straightened it. Yet the pilot was looking at him.

"Sir, I think the little devil put something under your hat." He eyed Charlie nervously. "You'd better check." Mr Wonka held onto his head.

"I don't think that will be necessary." He grinned. But the pilot still looked worried.

"There's no harm, sir, this may be very dangerous."

"There _is _harm," muttered the chocolateer.

"Oh? And what would that be then?" The pilot grew more confident.

"I have hat hair, Ok." Mr Wonka shouted at him. The pilot looked embarrassed.

"But surely sir, it isn't worth your life." Charlie did not even realise what he was doing, he sprung from his place on the floor, and he struck the hat hard. This time it toppled and fell to the floor, revealing a large green glass bottle. The pilot gasped.

"What is that?" He exclaimed, as they studied it, the pilot, Charlie and his Grandad all noticed one word in big black letters: Poison. Then from underneath the bottle fell a large piece of paper, Charlie snatched it up and examined the writing.

"It… It's some sort of, well, letter." He handed it to the pilot, who read it aloud.

"To my dear friend William Wonka. I have come up with that plan that you requested from me, it is fairly simple, just five steps. Step 1: You are to hire me and my 'co-workers' to help you on your work at the factory. We will arrive with this wonderful poison I have made. Step 2: Organise a competition enabling five children to come into your factory. Step 3: Set a different trap for each child leaving just one, wait for them to arrive. Step 4: Take the children onto the traps, then we will take the parents off, somewhere. Step 5: Take the remaining child onto your elevator, then call the police and tell them that this child went mad and killed the others. Whilst you are in the process of steps 4 and 5, we will make the trapped children in to chocolates, that we will eat, and the parents will be… disposed of. You will then be with the police, and the poison, to do what you will. Your good friend and (hopefully) fellow king of the world Oompalas Loompalas." Everyone turned to stare at the chocolateer and the oompa loompa.

"Well, I think that explains everything then." Mr Wonka smiled, then pointed at the oompa loompa. "It was his idea." The pilot sighed.

"The two of you are under arrest." He turned to Charlie and his Grandad. "You are free to go now, I'm sorry for your time."


End file.
